Various garments in the prior art have provided for false fronts. Such false fronts allow special purposes to be accomplished by a particular garment.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,865 to Sayers provides for an X-ray protective surgical garment. The forward section of the garment adheres to the rearward section by Velcro.TM. strips.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,946 to Koenig provides a restraining garment with a detachable bib. While this bib serves the purpose of facilitating cleanup subsequent to the feeding of a toddler, it primarily protects the toddler's torso and does little to protect the toddler's lap. Nor does it provide any sort of clothing function. That is, it serves as a bib that need not be tied on, but does not provide a convenient and integral part of the garment.
Therefore, there is a need for a bib that provides protection over a large surface area, has provisions such that it does not detract from the aesthetic appeal of the garment, and can be easily stored or replaced as required in the future.